This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The ND INBRE has successfully established a bioinformatics core in the last grant period. Three faculty have been hired, two at North Dakota State University and one at the University of North Dakota. The major goal of the bioinformatics core is to provide bioinformatic and statistical expertise to the PUI and TCU partners of the ND INBRE, INBRE faculty and student partners within the research intensive universities, and to others as time and resources permit.